Broken Ties
by DearestSister
Summary: Taking place after the anime. Mephisto, Amaimon, and the Okumera Brothers now need to deal with yet another intruder? An old "acquaints" of the two Demon Kings has come to visit but for what reason? Yoai, incest, and fictional Characters added to the story. Mephisto X Amaimon & Rin X Yukio
1. Brother…

**Thought I would try my hand at a Fan Fic. There will be Yaoi, just cause there isn't much in the first chapter dose not mean it will not come up latter in the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Exorcist what so ever.**

* * *

The sun was slowly falling over Academy Town and Mephisto was finishing up yet another report to the Vatican as well paper word to have another part of the school repaired thanks to the Okumura Brothers again, well mainly Rin. Mephisto had little down time all that week and it was beginning to show. Despite the long day he hadn't even been able to change out of his snow white entire into something more comfortable. A deep sigh left Mephisto's lips as he took a sip of his tea. Looking up to see Amaimon playing video games and munching on chips and sweets. '_He is getting my controller all greasy again!' _was the only thing that would come to mind.

Crunch.

"Amaimon" Mephisto called out.

Crunch.

"… Amaimon…" he called again.

Crunch.

"AMAIMON!" this time yelling at his younger brother. The sudden shout scared the demon, causing him to jump at least a foot up off the couch and onto the floor. His attention now on his older brother and no longer the flashing TV screen and snacks.

"Yes Big Brother…?" asking in a solemn voice. He was laying on his back among the scattered junk food. The large room that was off to the side to Mephisto's Office was quite large. It held his massive flat screen TV and video game collection. Though ever sins Amaimon arrived it was always a mess. Even more chips and other junk food laid scattered on the sofa and floor. Even now, there was no drought in Mephisto's mind his younger brother was laying on chips only making a bigger mess that he would need to clean up in the morning.

"I know you are bored but could you please try and keep it down!" Mephisto demanded more so than asked. He then tuned back to his paper work, taking another sip of his tea to release some stress hopefully.

A short pause as Amaimon nodded "Yes Brother" replying with little to no emotion in his voice yet again. Reaching out for another hand full of chips but polling his hand back. He didn't want to upset his brother more. The crunching from the bag and him chewing would only get on his nerves yet again. Sitting up with another sigh escaping his lips. Looking around the room to figure just what to do next. He had lost interest in losing to the videogame and wanted to play something ells. '_Maybe Brother will play with me…' he_ thought as he glanced over to his hard working brother.

Unwrapping a lollipop and plopping it into his mouth as he stood. Taking off his coat and laying it over the back of the bright pink couch before making his way over to the older demons. "Brother…" leaning over the large paper covered desk.

"Amaimon, please. I am almost done. I can attend to your needs momentarily" Mephisto replied with ought even looking up. Signing another paper and setting it into a pile labeled to be sent out in the morning.

Frustrated, Amaimon's emotionless face twitched slightly. _'Am I not more important than his stupid paperwork…?' _the young teenage Demon thought to himself. Amaimon just hated when his big brother ignored him like this.

"Please Brother? Can this not wait till tomorrow…?"

Mephisto looked up only to meet Amaimon's deep sea blue eyes inches from his own eyes. A small smirk creped across his lips. Cocking his head to the side, leaning forward and placing a soft tender kiss upon his younger brother's lips.

The sudden kiss caused Amaimon to blush softly. His cheeks growing warmer as he slowly leaned into the soft kiss. A moment passed before Mephisto would pole back, the grin still on his lips.

"You know I would love nothing more than to play with you Amaimon, but if I stop now there will be all that much more to do tomorrow." His purple gloved hand coming up to cup the younger demon's blushing cheek. His thumb rubbing it softly.

Nodding understandingly, Amaimon would only lean forward to steel another kiss from his brother. Though to his surprise, Mephisto did not return the kiss. Instead he found that Mephisto was cold as stone as their lips met one another. Polling away only to see his older brother wide eyes with a mix of disbelief ….and horror…? _'No that can't be right.'_ Amaimon though but the look on his brother confused him more and more as he tried his best to figure it out.

"Brother… what is it…?" the young Demon asked in almost a whisper.

Slowly poling back, Mephisto sat strength in his chair. Trying his best to calm himself, to gain his composure yet again. both hands coming up to his forehead as he rubbed his temples trying he best to relax himself, but to no succession.

"Amaimon please…." Standing and turning to look out the window. The sun was now fully set over the city. The sky still pink and purple but the beauty of the just set stare would soon be replaced with darkness. "Stay here. And whatever you do… do not, and let myself be very clear,… do not leave this room" Amaimon could tell his brother was serious and not to be trifled with.

"B-but Brother" he tried to object.

"No Amaimon… please… stay here" his voice stressing every word "Stay here, play video games, eat chips, or just suck on your lollipop. Just Stay Here!" Mephisto ordered. Looking back over his shoulder with eyes ready to kill.

Taking a step back at the terrifying demon before him, Amaimon nodded "Y-yes Brother"

Letting out a sigh of relief from his younger brother agreeing to stay, the older Demon slowly walked over the confused Amaimon. Placing a single finger under his chin and forcing him to look up at him. Mephisto's face was no longer harsh. A sweet smile upon his lips as he leaned down. Kissing the Demon king yet again though this time the elder's tongue slowly slipped past the younger's lips. Only to dance, the two fighting till Mephisto won. Rubbing Amaimon's cheek tenderly as the kiss slowly came to an end.

Though for the young Amaimon, the short lived kiss seemed to last hours. Though ending far too soon all the same. The worried look still hidden in Mephisto's eyes. "Brother what is the matter? What has you so on edge?" asked the younger Demon.

"There is something… or someone… prowling just outside my barrier … and I do not like it one bit… it is teasing. And I need to go take care of it before it decides to be a bigger problem that what is more than like is right now." Stepping to the door, grabbing his cape and top hat. The cape draping over his shoulders as his hat hid that long curl of his "Now stay here like a good younger brother and I will return shortly and we can play"

And with that Mephisto quickly rushed out of the room. Leaving Amaimon to himself.

* * *

**There is the first chapter! I think I came out quite well. Not much happened but maybe enough to catch your attention? I hope it did at least. **

**Sorry if there were any mess ups or misunderstandings throughout the reading. I'm not perfect.**


	2. Unexpected Visitor

**We are back again with another chapter. Getting to see just what or who has been messing with Mephisto's barriers now. So very glad people are enjoying the reading please leave a comment if you have any suggestions or just wish to say yay or nay on the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Exorcist.**

* * *

The dark of night was now upon the city. Mephisto stood just inside the barrier he had placed to keep out and trouble making demons. Any mid to high powered demons would not be able to pass into his beloved city. Well at least not with ought his consent. Walking the road slowly expecting the barrio as he went. Trying to find whatever had been playing with his precious barrios.

"What an awful night…" Looking out at the lower level demons prowling the border. "But still… this isn't right…" Mephisto spoke to himself. Scratching at his chin slightly as he continued to walk, every now and then staring at the floating Coal Tar Demons around his head. Swatting at them as they were distracting him from his thinking. _'None of these demons would ever try to do anything to my barrier, and even if they did they would never live to see another day._' Glaring down the street. The dark seemed to linger there, all the demons seeming to notice this and became even more restless.

"There must be something more-" the demon King of Time pondered even more. His eyes widening suddenly. 'How could I be so blind! To miss something so simple…' kicking himself for missing the small detail. Mephisto was expecting to find some large stupid demon trying to force its way past the barrier, or something along that line. Dew to that line of thinking he had completely over looked the darkness growing around him. He knew the night well and this was no normal night. Now able to see the night was thickening, causing the line of sight to quickly diminish. Only able to see maybe three blocks in any direction, and Mephisto knew the cause of this darkness was kidding just outside of his view.

The scrambling of goblins fleeing the area brought the Director back from his deep thought. Anxiously twirling his bright pink umbrella in hand.

"Now, now" Mephisto called out to the darkness. "Why don't you stop with this silly little game? And come out?"

"If I don't recall, you quite enjoyed games" an all too familiar voice called back from down the road. Mephisto's finger twitched slightly but all in all he kept his cool, collect, and professional appearance. Gradually a figure made its way toward the barrio, the dark seeming to follow him. Masking the man till he stood just a yard or two away from Mephisto. The barrier the only thing between the two.

"It has been some time sins we have seen one another" the smooth voice echoed in the empty streets. The man could be easily seen now as the single street light shed down on the two. A crimson red haired man stood just shy of 5'9''. Still needing to look up to meet Mephisto's eyes, a smirk on the man's lips as he did so.

He wore a simple button up cream collared shirt, though several of the top buttons where undone. A deep blood red vest clung to the young man's well-toned chest. The two rows of brass buttons held the vest close. Burnt brown trousers and black leather boots, the lacing done up tightly as so he would not need to redo them any time soon. The last thing Mephisto noticed as he looked over the man standing before him, something that aggravated him to no end. The man held his coat in one hand over his shoulder. A white gloved fist clamped around the neck of the delicate coat. Utterly destroying and wrinkling the fragile collar.

"You changed your hair… yet again,… Iblis" crossing his arms in disapproval of his younger brother's sudden appearance. Iblis was the 3ed son of Satan, and the king of Fire.

"You noticed, and here I was thinking you wouldn't" Iblis ran his hands back throw his hair. It was slicked back and slightly spiked. Though on either side of his head it seemed to be poled back differently. Spiked back to resemble two horns pointed back, the tips a bright orange. The rest of his hair fell just past his shoulders and followed the red orange pattern.

"Yes… very good, now what are you doing here Iblis?" now losing his patients with his younger brother. Uncrossing his arms and leaning back on his umbrella as a cane.

Stepping closer to the barrier, Iblis raised his hand as if to touch Mephisto, only to meet the arcane force field. Iblis only smiled, running his fingers along the surface of the now visible barrier. Sparks flying throw the air, lighting up the dim street. The bolts flew out hitting and killing many innocent little Coal Tars that had unfortunately been in the area of the two Demon Kings. The pain from touching such a powerful ward didn't even faze the King of Flames.

"Please Older Brother, I have grown tired of that name." polling his hand back to his side. The fingertips of his gloves had been torn open from the small touch. Sighing softly, disappointed that his action had little to no response from Mephisto. The last of the sparks finally dying out as it took another innocent Coal Tar with it.

"Oh? And what have you decided to call yourself now?" unimpressed by the younger.

Taking a step back to bow "please Big brother call me Seek" looking up at Mephisto with a grin that stretched from Pointed ear to pointed ear.

"Well then … '_Seek_' it has been a delight but please" Mephisto posed, his eyes glaring daggers "leave my city."

"Come now Brother. I have traveled all the way from the deepest part of Gehenna, no thanks to you, only to come see you" frowning as he stood up, a hand on his hip as he talked with his other. "I even heard from a little bird that our dear brother Amaimon has taken residency with you"

"Yes he has, now leave before I take this matter into my own hands" Mephisto snapped with a harsh cold voice. Gripping the triple scoop ice cream handle tightly. Turning slightly as if ready to simply walk away.

"Brother, please hear me out" the tone in Seek's voice had changed. It was no longer the confident cocky smirk he had been speaking in sins showing himself but a far more concerned tone, almost scared. Mephisto's demeanor had become far more hostile and the air around them tensed with every second that passed.

"Ein" Mephisto began to count.

"No Brother you misunderstand me!" Seek franticly trying to explain himself before the king of Time.

"Zwei"

"Let me explain!" still trying to talk over the slowly counting Mephisto

"Dre-"

"Dame it Brother! I came to apologies!" shouting at the Demon. Mephisto was baffled to say the least. Looking back at the red headed brother of his in disbelief. Seek stood there his hands in fists looking down to ashamed to dare look up. "That's what I was trying to tell you!" his face growing red in frustration _'damn why is this so hard!'_ thinking to himself, slowly calming down. Sadly with the past flooding in to his mind it all only upset him even more.

Several silent moments passed as the two just stood there. Seek trying to gather his thoughts as Mephisto just stood in shock. It took a lot to baffle Mephisto and his younger brother had done it.

"I'm sorry Dame it! Brother…" looking up to meet Mephisto's gaze finally "That's why…. That's why I am here. To see you and Amaimon." Looking down again ashamed of his past. His eye slowly began to water though Seek was able to fight back the tears.

All the while Seek was stumbling over his words Mephisto was thinking everything over. Analyzing every move, word, and action. Contemplating his next move. Letting out a deep sigh and turning away ready to go back to his office.

"Brother…" Seek called out desperately as Mephisto turned only to be interrupted he could protest.

"Seek…. I will… send for you when I see fit. Until then" turning on his heals to look back at the younger demon King. eyes cold and a threatening smile on his lips "stay out of sight and if you even think about causing trouble in my town … I Will Kill You…." giving a single nod Mephisto turned again though this time vanishing in a puff of pink smoke.

- Back in Mephisto's Office -

The door suddenly opened and a rather stressed Mephisto stepped throw the door. Amaimon peeked up over the back of the couch a short pause from the flashing video game.

"Brother you have returned" Amaimon called back. Seeing his brothers so stressed he offered a soft smile hopping it would lighten the mood. Though the younger Demon's voice was still the monotone Mephisto had grown accustom to. "Is everything back to normal once more?"

"For the time, yes" Replied the Director. Hanging his hat and cape up on the rack as he always did when returning to his office. But he then slipped out of his flawless white coat and hung it up as well. Revealing his dark Maroon colored button up shirt. And white vest. Even his gloves came off. making his way over to the couch and taking a seat next to his brother.

Knowing his Brother was quite tense Amaimon didn't press for any more information. Only nodding though glancing at the paper covered desk then back at Mephisto.

"um…" starring at him then back at Mephisto "do you not intend to….finish?" not sure if he should finish his sentence but it was a tad bit late now.

With a smile the older demon just shook his head "no not now, but…" turning to look at Amaimon, his hand coming up to hold his cheek softly. Leaning in as Mephisto's gaze so intense, admiring the teenage demon. This all cased Amaimon to blush. As well to lose the game he had been playing before his brother had walked into the room.

"B-but what Brother…?" Amaimon asked. Hating that his voice had failed on him. making him sound shy and timid. Witch he was at that given moment.

Cupping his brother's cheek more firmly, slowly poling him closer. "But… I promised to play with you…" leaning in and closing the gap between the two. Placing a soft kiss on the Youngers lips. Then cocking his head to the side, braking the longing kiss to kiss him again quickly. Leaving a trail of butterfly kisses across Amaimon's smooth skin. The tray led all the way to the demons pointed ear where Mephisto would lick and nibble softly. "And I have quite a lot of` '_stress_' to relieve" ever so softly did Mephisto whispered.

Sending shivers down Amaimon's back. soft moans pf pleasure escaped his lips, his older brother teasing him still. Able to feel his pants grow tight.

"A-ah~…. B-brother…" his mind already beginning to grow foggy. The only clear thought was that it would be a very long night.

It always was when Mephisto wished to relieve some 'stress'.


	3. A Long Night

**Hay everyone, sorry it took so long for me to get back but I was debating whether or not I should attempt to wright lemon or not. I know several other authors have been having trouble with Guests telling them they can't do that kind of writing. Anyhow I have deserted to walk a very fine line to where you get some very hot and steamy scenes but what the two do in bed is all up to your imagination~**

**Anyhow, than you for commenting and helping with some small imperfections of the story. I have tried to catch them and fix them.**

**And due to this chapter being mainly fan service, to myself if no one else, I will be updating the next chapter within a couple of day.**

* * *

Amaimon sat on the large pink sofa finishing up his lollipop. He had been savoring this one and sucking on the sower apple for about 30 mines and had finally finished it. Spitting out stick and looking around the room. He had grown quite bored of being cooped up in the same fore walls constantly.

'I hope brother gets home soon' he thought to himself. He really did hate being alone. His eyes slowly wondered the room. Seeing the mess he had left thorough the large room. He felt bad 'brother is always cleaning up after me… maybe I can surprise him when he returns.' He felt a small smile creep across his lips at the thought of surprising Mephisto so he nodded and got to work.

He hung up his coat on a hook and began working. Letting out a soft grown as he started to pick up the room. "Now I understand why Brother gets so furious with me" Amaimon was on his hands and knees picking up the large mess of crumbled chips he had made from laying on top of them.

Cleaning went on for about an hour before the young demon was finished. Letting out a sigh of relief, happy for the work to be done. The young King stretched slightly as she looked around the room once more to make sure everything was as Mephisto would like. Stretching more as he plopped down onto the pink sofa he turned on the game station and desisted playing. The video games would help him both relax and pass the time till his brother returned. He loosened his yellow striped tie and leaned back as the fighting game had started.

Some time had passed and he had won more games than he had lost. He was quite happy that he was getting better. Hearing the large door open Amaimon turned to see an extremely exhausted and stressed Mephisto step through. The green pointed haired demon peered over the back of the couch with a soft smile on his face. Hoping the rare site would improve his brother's mood.

"Is everything back to normal once more?" he called in the all so familiar monotone voice despite the smile. He watch as Mephisto removed his cloak and hat. Placing them both onto the hat stand along with Amaimon's tattered jacket.

Mephisto nodded "for the time, yes" the short answer from his brother queued him that Mephisto was still thinking things over.

'What happened out there brother….? Why won't you tell me anything! I could help' as much as it annoyed him that Mephisto kept so much from him he knew better than to press for more information. Letting the issue slide for the time being he looked back at his game for a brief moment then back at the older demon. Watching as Mephisto removed his snow white jacket and hung it up, revealing his dark maroon colored button up shirt and white vest. He then removing her gloves and stuffing them into the jacket's pocket. Amaimon couldn't help but to stare at his brother.

It had become a bad habit of his. Amaimon's imagination quickly taking over, running ramped as he had to quickly look back at the game to distract him. Starting up the next match as the other slowly made his way to the sofa and sitting next to Amaimon. The younger Demon King was trying his best to stay calm but his imagination was still running wild.

Biting his lips softly as he looked at Mephisto then back at his desk witch was in the other room. "um…" Amaimon had started "do you not intend to….finish?" not sure if he should finish his sentence but it was a tad bit late now. He was fielding with the controller looking back at the screen though glancing back to his brother slightly as he played the game.

Mephisto shook his head with a smile on his lips. "No. Not now. But…." He trailed off and turned to face his younger brother better. The look he game Amaimon sent shivers down his back. Lost in his eyes Amaimon didn't even realize that Mephisto's hand had snaked its way up to hold his cheek softly. The younger brother could feel his face heating up. Mephisto leaned in some witch didn't help the younger demon what so ever, still completely lost in the moment. Staring up into his brothers eyes unaware of the TV screen that was flashing at him.

Biting his lip softly "b-but what brother…?" Amaimon asked his voice soft and shy. He quickly looked away embarrassed that his voice had failed on him like that. It had only made the shy demon all that much more adorable in his brother's eyes.

Mephisto slowly poled at his younger brother. Bringing him closer " But…" he emphasize the word "I promised to play with you. I have quite a lot of… 'stress' to relive"

Amaimon's eyes widened at his words, and before he could respond he could feel Mephisto's lips agents his own. It happened so fast that he couldn't even kiss him back. A small smirk on the King of Time's lips as he slowly left a trail of kisses up to Amaimon's pointed ear. The younger Demon blushed as a soft moan escaped his lips.

Smiling more, he lightly pushed his younger brother back pinning him down on the soft couch. Sucking and nibbling softly on his ear only to tease him more. The feeling sent chills through ought Amaimon's body. The teenage demon king could feel his pants grow tighter.

"a-ah… Brother…" Amaimon attempted to call out but his mind was already fogging. With every action his older brother did he knew it was going to be a very very long night. Panting as he slowly wrapped his arms around his brother's neck, holding him there. Arching his back slightly to push himself up against gents his brother's body. His long black nails scratching at the back of his neck and head. Mephisto could only chuckle slightly at his brother's reaction.

"My, my Amaimon, we have only started" he teased but he truly enjoyed the reaction. One hand was holding Amaimon's head, playing with his forest green hair as the other made its way up to slowly remove the already loosened striped tie. Tossing it aside with another soft kiss to the younger.

"My ears are sensitive! You know this." pouting slightly but it was interrupted by the kiss Mephisto gave him. The teasing continued as the older demon loomed over top of the younger.

"Oh yes I know" a large smile on his lips, looking down at the green hared demon with a deepening hunger in his green eyes. A look Amaimon just loved to see. Leaning back some only to slowly remove his own vest and tossing his pink scarf to the wind before kissing his brother hotly yet again. Slipping his tongue in past his lips to do an all too familiar dance with Amaimon's.

The younger demon's body was twitching with anticipation. He could feel the eagerness of his older brother with every touch. Hugging Mephisto tightly to his form, allowing him to fell the throbbing bulge in his pants. Long black nails scratching and clawing at his brother neck, holding him to the hot kiss tightly.

Taking the hint Mephisto slowly poled back, breaking the long lustful kiss. Sitting up, eyes praying down onto the teenage demon. Watching as brother panted, squirmed, and blush even harder. Amaimon could feel his brothers much larger bulge rub against his. The King of Earth slowly reached up only to run his hands down his brother's chest, as if begging him to take it off.

"Calm down little brother, if you tear another one of my shirts you'll be in trouble" a hand leaving his brothers hair to come up and ever so slowly undo his button up shirt. Revealing his flawless body to his brother loving how his brother watched intently.

Mephisto just loved teasing his younger brother, seeing Amaimon shiver out of sheer expectation made him extremely eager to get on with the night. Amaimon reached up once more only to run his long claws down his brother's chest. Leaving behind only red lines that trailed down to his pants.

"P-please brother… no more teasing…." Amaimon begged, the words coming out little more than a whisper.

Taking Amaimon's hand in his own, interlacing their fingers "Oh Brother" Mephisto cooed "You look so delectable right now" almost completely ignoring his brother's plea. Leaning down to place soft kiss on his lips. The older demon holding Amaimon's two hands now in just one of his. His free hand slowly making its way down to the teenaged demon's vest. Slowly unbuttoning the first then the second "Your still a little over dressed little brother~"

Panting heavily, his body was like liquid fire as Mephisto undid his vest and shirt. Revealing his slim but heavily scared body. Time seemed to stand still for the Demon as he looked down upon his brother. Many of the resent scratches where from him when they 'played'. It existed Amaimon and turned the younger on, but many of the scars where not of a pleasurable origin. Though he was brought back to the lust filled moment as Amaimon grew more and more impatient with his older brother.

Poling his hands free from his brother's grasp and placing them on either shoulder, rolling them both onto the floor. Hitting the ground with a thud. The younger king could take it no longer. Biting down onto Mephisto's neck hard, and began to suck. The teenage demon had nearly lost himself now. His hands holding Mephisto down, his body pressing and rubbing against the King of Time as his fangs bit down harder

"a-ah! Amaimon!" Mephisto groaned out. This was unexpected. Smirking, the older demon wrapped his arms around the younger and rolled them over so that he was on top once again. Polling up as he looked down at him. His neck had a lovely dark mark on it due to his younger brother and small amount of blood ran down. "Was that truly called for Brother?" he teased

Amaimon laid there panting. He had tasted blood, his mind clouding even more his deep blue eyes glazed over with lust. Do to the taste of blood Amaimon was losing control over himself. Small flairs of reddish pink flames came up all over his body. Along the sides of his head, shoulders, and hands had little puffs of his flames peeking out. The taste of blood, especially demonic blood, had strange effects on other demons. In this instance poor Amaimon was now breathing extremely heavily, reaching up for his brother, his hands grabbing his white trousers and tugging at them. Nearly tarring them right off.

Mephisto smiling enjoying his younger brothers last attempts to get his brother to take him. The scent of blood existing him as well. But he could control himself far better than the younger below him. Though he didn't know how much longer he could keep that control. His pants had grown to become painful. The King of Time then allowed the younger to remove both his shorts and his leggings being torn in the proses. Shortly after the King of Earth was pantless and his stockings tossed aside.

Both Demon kings lying on the floor as Mephisto took his younger brother Amaimon. Finally loosing himself in sheer lust and pleasure. The night went on and on with the two demons bucking and crying out, filling the large machine with moans and screams. Starting out on the floor, but them moving to the wall, then hallway just trying to get to Mephisto's large bedroom down the hall. It was a long journey for the both of them. Only arriving at the soft pink and purple bed after multiple rounds. The two having one final lustful round in the soft bed before passing out in each other's arms. Amaimon curled up, nuzzling into Mephisto's chest and the older demon held him adoringly.

The long night had finally come to a close. The two knew it would be a very slow morning and for poor Amaimon a rather sore morning.

* * *

**Alright! Like I said before I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Sorry again for any imperfection.**

**Please comment even if you thing the story is utter shit it may just help me make it better. Now onto the next chapter that I have promised you all.**

**Anyhow do to thinking over the story's plot and for future events yet to come some slight changes have been made. I am thinking that paring Yukio wish Shiemi would fit the story better. But that also leaves our pore Rin by himself. Oh whatever shall we do with him? Please any suggestions would be appreciated!**


End file.
